octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tumblrdesxx/My week
Monday April 16, 2018: I woke up this morning around 6:20am since it was another casual school day. I had my breakfast, which was delish as always. I got myself dressed, with a casual shirt, stretchy pants, and sneakers. I headed out of my house, and I was happy because I had no gym since we’re starting health. I got to gym, after the bell rang since I always get to school early. Anyway, I headed to the gym cuz the beginning of health meets in the gym. But we had these health screenings that day, so we didn’t have to do anything. For my screening, I had weight (which everyone had), height (which everyone had), scoliosis (everyone had), and then you were sent to either sight, or hearing and blood pressure. I was sent to hearing and blood pressure. It wasn’t that bad for me at least, since I did not get stuck with vision. If I did have the vision, I would’ve screamed since even with my contacts I can’t see certain things. To get back to this, after “Gym” I went to chemistry. We have a legal sub since my real teacher had a baby. It is also the last day of the marking period! In my chemistry class, we were doing test corrections since we recently took a test. It was boring since we did that the whole time. I wanted to scream! My teacher let me finish the rest at home since I still had some left. I had lunch after chem, and I stopped talking to this girl. I felt really good and I didn’t feel upset or angry anymore because of that toxic friendship. The lunch period is 1 hr. 30 min to the freshmen and sophomores, then the last 30 min to juniors and seniors which is me. When it’s the freshmen and sophomores eating, the upperclassmen go to lunch study. Then when I go to lunch, the lower classmen go to lunch study. After lunch, I went to my English class and it was so funny. My teacher always tries to make our class fun which I love. Not too much happen except us doing presentations. After my loud and funny English class, I went to my art class. We worked on our projects that we’ve been doing and I’m dying. I’m very good at art, but this project is 3D which I have no experience with so it makes it hard. Also during my art class, I found out I’m going to a “Chainsmokers Concert!” I was really happy to know I’m going. Then I stayed after for math which was helpful. '''Tuesday April 17th, 2018: '''It’s my casual Tuesday, I woke up at 6:20am again and I ate my pancakes. They were so good, and I personally missed eating them. I got myself dressed with this short sleeve pink shirt, this sweater, and stretchy pants. I’m also wearing sneakers. I got to school early once again, and I talked to Mr. Armstrong since I’m on the school news. He said I can do my news on 3/18/18 since I could not do it the day he put me for. Then I continued my ventures and I seen my math teacher, my SAT prep teacher, and someone I look up to. The bell rang and I headed to my locker. I grabbed my book bag since I put it there when I came in so I could walk around. I headed to Sociology which is in the same hall as my locker. We said Pledge to Flag in the hall since my teacher doesn’t have the master key since it is not his room. We watched this movie and we’re finishing on Thursday! I went to history that’s near my locker and in the same hall as sociology. I went into history feeling confident about the work. All of our class was just laughing and playing games. And we got chocolate too! My lunch came and we did nothing in my lunch class. Then I ate my lunch in the little section by the gym. I went to math class and it was sooo boring. I love it, but the work is crazy now. I talked to some of my friends since we worked together. The class ended and I went into my role models room and sadly we could not talk, but I wrote on her board that I was here and left. I went to my fourth block class which is my last block class and it was the same as always. The book and then Khan Academy. After the school day ended, I waited for my mom for 2-3 minutes and I talked to my role model. '''Wednesday April 18, 2018: '''It’s Wednesday now and this whole week has been weird. After school Tuesday (Yesterday), I was told I have to get surgery on my neck to remove this chronic infection cyst. To begin this, this morning I woke up and I didn’t feel good. I ate my food and then I got myself dressed. I’m wearing this weird shirt that smells like death, a sweater, jeans, and sneakers. I put my contacts in before I went to the bathroom so I would not have to do it after the bathroom. Anyway, I did what I needed to and I went back to my room. I got a little angry because of everything going on in school. I was really angry so I was glad to get it out of me. To begin my school day, I got into school and I walked around for a bit. As usual during my mornings, I got to see my role model. She was talking to me about my neck since she knows about my neck surgery. Anyway, I went to health class and we were learning about pregnancy. It was really weird to me. We took a pre test, and I felt weird. But I got most of them right. I was so happy to. I went to chem and we did some work. It was easy since all we had to do is read in the textbook and answer questions. We didn’t do too much in my opinion. Of course, lunch came and I ate what I had. I then walked around for a bit and yeah. I went to my english class and today we had a fire drill. I got to see my idol again and even though we didn’t get to speak, I was still happy. I go to my art class soon, and I’m starting to give up on this project since it’s not something I have experience with. I really want to quit now. I’m so unhappy with what I’m doing for my project. Well, I have to go now, hopefully I will stop flipping out… Ok so I went to art and we did our project. I’m going to plaster next class which I’m happy about. I also stayed after school today for math. '''Thursday April 19th, 2018 '''It’s finally Thursday which I’m happy about. Today, I felt really good and I’m so happy. I went to school and when I was pulling in I seen my role model walking in. I was really happy and I made sure to get to my locker before she walked by where I usually hang. Eventually I got there early enough and I gotta see her. Anyway, I had sociology which we finished our movie. It was sooo good overall, I’ve seen the play so I was already slightly obsessed. I went to history and we did this small activity but we don’t usually do much there anyway. I went to lunch study and we did what we needed to then we got to chill. I really can’t wait to finish there. Lunch came and I felt pretty calm today. I had math that day so I felt angry. I went to my last class and nothing really happened. Today felt really short in my opinion… I also stayed after too. '''Friday April 20, 2018 '''It is Friday finally, which I am so happy about. Today I got up and I had my food, and it felt really late for some odd reason. I ate, and I got dressed. I went to go do all my stuff and then I did my hair and all. I headed out, and I got to my school. I talked to my role model, and I was happy. I headed to health, and we didn’t do a lot. We mainly read this story and then did this document about it. We only had to rate them and state the problem of what they could’ve done right. I finished my health homework and now I’m just hanging until chemistry. I went to chemistry and I had some work to do. It was not that bad because the work was so easy. I finished my work eventually. And then I went to lunch. I went to my lunch study and I relaxed. Then I went to lunch and we watch a movie. It was our school students in this movie. It was good. I know the teacher so he told me about it. Then I went walking and I then went to English. We did really nothing again. And finally in art, I plastered. Category:Blog posts